


20 Random Facts about Diosma "Di" Anne Parkinson

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/10618.html">Written</a> on 14 September 2011 for <a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html">Round Seven</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552843">20 Random Facts about How Lils Saw to the Funeral Guests</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Diosma "Di" Anne Parkinson

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/10618.html) on 14 September 2011 for [Round Seven](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Companion piece to [20 Random Facts about How Lils Saw to the Funeral Guests](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552843).

  1. Diosma "Di" Anne Parkinson's mother is Pansy Parkinson; her father is Terence Higgs.
  2. Di has never met Higgs, as she thinks of her father, and to the best of her knowledge, he only ever met her mum the once.
  3. Her mum taught her from a very young age never to reveal the details of her personal life to anyone, and certainly to never commit them to paper. Because of this, Di keeps a Pensieve journal.
  4. The lock on her journal's cabinet is a complicated contraption that uses two potions in its works, potions which Di brewed herself. She's always appreciated "the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," and after finding the locking mechanism in her grandmother's old school trunk, she felt compelled to render it functional again.
  5. The house-elf who raised Di is called Tassy.
  6. Di would have stumbled as she climbed out of the boat that first conveyed her to Hogwarts had it not been for the girl who linked arms with her and graciously declared, "I'm excited to finally be at school, too! Let's walk up together!"
  7. When Di sat down to be Sorted, she told the Hat, "Lily Luna Potter is going to be my particular friend, my particular _Slytherin_ friend, understand?"
  8. She was incredibly relieved to discover that the Hat did.
  9. When Di was seven-years-old, Tassy helped her to paint the mural that graces her bedroom. The mural is of a magical orchard filled with fruit. The peaches in the mural shine with dew.
  10. The only detention that Di has ever served was given to her for hexing a Hufflepuff—a Hufflepuff!—who teased Lils by pulling her hair and calling her a "soulless ginger."
  11. Lils is not a _ginger_ ; she's a gorgeous strawberry _blonde_ with more soul than a hundred Hufflepuffs!
  12. It was during the fourth-year Di's detention that she realised just why peaches were so important to her.
  13. Professor Lovegood taught Di how to use animating paint.
  14. When Di finally persuaded her mum to allow Lils houseroom over the summer after their sixth year, Di surprised Lils with her newly reworked bedroom mural; together, they taught glistening peaches how to shiver.
  15. It's never occurred to Di that wizards are good for anything other than Quidditch.
  16. Wizarding portraits are another matter; Di spends a lot of time brewing in the common room under the strict tutelage of the Hero Headmaster. Because his portrait also hangs in the lobby of the Potioneers' Guild in London, Professor Snape's offered to arrange an apprenticeship there for Di when she leaves Hogwarts if she so desires.
  17. Di does desire such an apprenticeship, not least because it means that she'll be close to Lils while she's studying under the Healers at St Mungo's.
  18. The memories that Di stores in her Pensieve are far more animated than anything she can capture in paint.
  19. When her mum announced that she wanted to arrange a marriage between Di and Scorpius Malfoy, all Di could do was laugh—before summoning Tassy to help her explain why such a match wouldn't be prudent. Di was surprised to learn that her mum hadn't known about Scorpius Malfoy and Al Potter's particular friendship.
  20. As she held Lils in the Potters' kitchen after Lils' father's funeral, Di decided that it was past time she told her mum everything about her own ambitions for the future.




End file.
